1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire tensioning and splicing and to tools and methods for joining wires.
2. Background of the Invention
As an introduction to the problems solved by the present invention, consider conventional open range barbed wire fence repair. Steel wire fences are used frequently in agriculture for maintaining stock within designated areas. Working of the steel wire due to stock movement combined with weathering eventually lead to open fence lines where rusted wire has finally parted.
Conventional hand tools are used to effect repair between two wire ends formerly of one continuous strand. In one known method, wire cutting pliers are used to trim the ends back to solid material. Then one wire end is formed into a loop by twisting it back upon itself, using pliers to position the loop and to grip the wire end being twisted. The second wire end is then brought through the loop and grasped with the claw of a carpenter's claw hammer. The hammer with the second wire end in the claw is pulled until sufficient tension develops in both the first and second wire ends. The second wire is kinked at the loop to prevent its slipping back through the loop. Finally, pliers are again used to trim and wrap the second wire end back on itself to complete the splice.
Use of a hammer, and one or two pairs of pliers is awkward. When repair is to be done by one person arriving on the scene on horseback, considerable time is ordinarily required to obtain the tools from storage, arrange them within reach, and proceed with repair. Substantial strength and coordination are also required to properly tension the wire ends for "like-new" results after the splice is completed.
The waste and expense of injured, lost, mixed, or stolen stock due to untimely repair of broken fencing is apparent. Less obvious is the cost of inadequate repair caused by using inappropriate tools, broken tools, or by failing to use proper tools, adequate time, and adequate strength to effect repair in a fence line accessible only after several days on horseback across a large ranch. In addition, fence repair by conventional methods exposes the repairman to a high risk of personal injury resulting in unexpected interruption of services, further delay in repairs, and subsequent losses.
In view of the problems described above and related problems that consequently become apparent to those skilled in the applicable arts, the need remains in wire splicing and joining for an improved tool.